---Revealing Secrets---
by Loralie37
Summary: Keralyn was a normal Eura girl but that all changed when she attempted a theft. Being caught by a conqueror was bad enough but now, she was asked to join them! But she has something else in mind... She intends to spy on them for the Greencloaks. That was harder than she imagined, especially when she knows that her spirit animal from the nectar might be killed if she reveals it!
1. Escaped or Not?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Spirit Animals Series or any of the character except for my OC.**

**Author's Note: This was during the time of the first book (Wild Born) when Abeke was still with the Conquerors. This is also my first Fanfic so please be nice and honest. Thanks! Proceed!**

* * *

**Cha****p ****1****–**** Escaped or Not?**

* * *

There was no chance of escaping. There was no hope in running away. But still, the girl in the ragged clothing dashed on. Keralyn wasn't ready to give up.

The furious shouts behind her were growing louder with every desperate stride she took, demanding for her to stop. Her pursuers were only now two arm's length away from her, reaching out but still unable to grab hold of the fleeing girl. Keralyn didn't dare to look back, fearing the worst as she coerced her numb legs to persist a little longer. She bit her lip just as she felt a blade slice millimetres away from her disheveled hair.

"Stop right there!" A man's voice bellowed again.

That only caused Keralyn to move faster. The miniature bag of clinking gold she held tightly in her hands was the only reason she risked her life. _Wow,_ she smiled wryly to herself; _I guess my life is just worth this bag of gold._

The alley twisted and turned, forcing Keralyn to skid to a stop and then break into another full sprint into the other direction. She was on the verge of collapsing but still refused to relinquish the money, thanks to her stubbornness. As she rounded up to another corner, a stack of wooden boxes leaned against a wall. Without hesitating, she hurled the top box behind her and with a rough clatter, the crates tumbled down. One collided into the first man's head, giving enough time for the girl to further the distance between her pursuers who were now clambering over the fallen crates.

That was when she froze. A silhouette of a figure stood in front of her, blocking the way.

She whirled around but turning back wasn't an option. She stepped sideways which was a mistake because her heel struck something solid, sending her falling onto her back. The bag of coins rolled away from her hand and she lunged to grab it but with a sweep of the blade, the figure had his sword directed at Keralyn's throat.

The cold moonlight glinted upon the metal...the girl prepared for her end.

"Wait!" A harsh voice demanded.

Keralyn's attacker looked up and she seized this chance to gradually inch backwards and reach for her hidden dagger. The man who had interrupted just in time glared at the figure with the rest of his group behind him, gasping for air. He narrowed his eyes while the figure stood, unflinching. It didn't seem like the two were acquainted.

Then, the man spoke with authority, "That girl is ours. She stole our valuables and attempted to escape with it. She will be punished."

The colour had drowned from Keralyn's face. The blade at her neck moved and she watched, wide-eyed, as the figure pointed the razor-sharp tip at her pursuers. With his free hand, the figure tossed back his hood, revealing midnight dark hair and eyes of stormy blue. Keralyn guessed that he couldn't be more than two years older than herself. His stare was unwavering as he addressed the taller man with a steel cold voice, "Too bad. She was blocking my way...so I'll deal with her, not you."

The girl's breath caught in her throat. She could feel the rage emanating from the leader of the group. But when he spoke, there wasn't trace of anger. "You do not interfere with _our_ business, _boy_." There was a moment's pause as the man examined the figure before him. Whe he spoke again, his tone was even less amiable, "Run home now lad. We have the rights to kill those who get in our way."

The black haired lad smirked and ran a finger across his blade. His chuckle was mirthless, "Try me."

He threw his left hand into the air and there was a blinding flash. A raven swooped up into the air, it's piercing cry shattering the night.

"Mythli," The boy called to his bird. It was more like a command to which the animal responded to immediately.

Just as the grown man plunged his blade forward, the boy moved with amazing swiftness, impossible to follow. As much as Keralyn wanted to watch the outcome of this battle, she tore her eyes away from it and quickly retrieved the gold to run. She hadn't even took two steps when a knife as small as your index finger spun through the air towards her hand. Before she knew what had happened, the bag of coins was already pinned against the alley wall with the knife through it. Keralyn gasped in surprise at how accurate the shot was aimed.

"That was a warning shot," A voice as cold as ice called. "Try to run and you have my promise that the next one won't be."

She stopped in her tracks, cold sweat beading her forehead. When she turned, the boy was already facing her. The other three pursuers ran away when they saw how rapid and merciless the boy struck down their leader. The man who had insulted him merely sprawled there, unmoving.

Sickened, Keralyn lowered her gaze.

The boy wiped his blade with his victim's clothes. The raven dipped down from the sky and perched on it's master's shoulder who did nothing to acknowledge it's presence.

"What unlucky fellows," His voice was emotionless.

It took Keralyn a moment before she realised that he was talking to her. When she did, her mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water but no sound would come out. Had she exhausted herself to the limit?

Deciding his blade was clean enough, the boy rose. His dark eyes met hers and he cocked his head. "Aren't you going to thank me? I think I may have saved you a trip to the afterlife."

Keralyn was astonished. She hadn't assumed that this person was intending to help her. Her face was a mask of confusion. "W-What do you mean?"

There was that smirk again. "I mean aren't you the even the slightest bit grateful that your life was saved? Or do you care about it as much as you would a gum on the wall?"

Keralyn furrowed her brows. She replied, "B-but who are you?"

The boy pursed his lips as if in deep thought. Then chose to answer, "Kalos. A Conqueror. But I don't suppose that matters to you since you're just an uninteresting thief." He then added, "How old are you?"

"Aren't you going to ask my name first?"

Kalos scoffed. "Would I care?"

Keralyn decided to hate this person. "Twelve. And if I'm that _uninteresting_, why don't you just leave me alone?"

Kalos appeared shocked but Keralyn thought it was just sarcasm. He unsheathed his sword and flashed a smile. "Oh, I was just joking. You are _very _interesting...since you are daring enough to steal from the Greencloaks."

Keralyn literally took a step back at the words. Her eyes flickered towards the body on the ground. Her hand clamped over her mouth when she noticed the green fabric underneath the corpse which was now stained a dark crimson colour. She hadn't noticed it before because it was almost impossible for her to see what they were wearing in this dim moonlight...not to mention the tattoo of an animal on their body. "I-I...I d-did what?"

"On second thought, what _is _your name?" Kalos completely ignored her stammers. "And did you have your Nectar Ceremony yet?"

Only then did Keralyn glance back at Kalos. So many thoughts rang in her head. _How could I be so reckless__? Why hadn't I thought twice about robbing travelers? Who would find out?_ But the fact that she had actually caused the death of a Greencloak was the loudest thought of all.

"Well?" Kalos' voice was louder this time, snapping the girl out of her reverie.

"K-Keralyn," She sputted. Then, her mind swung to her spirit animal which she had received a week ago when she turned twelve. When she had her ceremony that day, there were no Greencloaks present so she was not yet marked as a member of the Greencloak. But still, she shouldn't be giving anymore information to the _Conqueror_ so she decided to feed him with false answers. "Um...I haven't had my nectar ceremony?"

Her tone indicated that her reply was more of a question than an answer and it made Kalos roll his eyes. "Please don't tell me you don't even know what the nectar ceremony is!"

Keralyn was about to make a snappy remark when she hesitated. She was almost about to blurt out her spirit animal! The animal she summoned, a jaguar named Serea, was out hunting in the woods tonight. If this conqueror knew that she had a spirit animal, would he kill it? Once he obtained that little piece of information, would he change his mind about keeping Keralyn alive too? Surely it was not just a mere rumour that the Conqueror's seek to wipe Erdas of the Greencloaks and their spirit animal's existence!

"I know what it is," Keralyn lied calmly but she never released her death-like grip on her dagger. "And I drank the nectar. I received no spirit animal."

Kalos nodded thoughtfully. "All the better! Besides, it isn't _that _bad that you didn't get an animal from the nectar. After all, animals from the nectar don't even obey what you request of them!"

Not knowing what else to do, she agreed silently. Her heart was pounding like a hummingbird's wings though. She couldn't imagine what would happen if Serea finished hunting and returned right now. What might Kalos do?

"Are you an orphan?" Kalos' question caught Keralyn off guard.

"What?" She frowned. "No! My parents are alive. They just left me here in Eura to work in the Traveler's Inn...alone. They say that I can be more independent this way."

"Then why do you steal?"

"So I can live." To her surprise, her voice sounded colder than she intended it to be. Even though she had a job at the Inn, she was never paid more than a coin two days. That wasn't enough to make a living. Despite the fact that she usually works indoors, she can hunt in the forests and fight on the streets with exceptionally high skill. That was the reasons why she was still breathing today.

Kalos nodded, understanding. "It doesn't have to be that way anymore." He turned his back and began striding forward. "Follow me. The Conquerors are waiting."

* * *

**Thnx for reading the first chapter~! Please type some reviews up, I would most gladly read them! !**

**To people who are waiting for updates: Due the fact that I've been busy with the hundreds of assignments from school AND my laptop has weird issues that needed to be fixed, updates would be coming sloowly. But you have my thanks for reading the first chapter and, most certainly, I will be continuing this story so stay tuned!**


	2. Where the Conquerors Meet

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Spirit Animals Series, only my OC.**

* * *

**Chap 2– Where the Conquerors Meet**

* * *

From the looming distance, a silhouette of a jaguar leaped into view. It was running. Running for it's life.

It's legs were a blur as it raced down another hill with a sky of arrows pouring at it. One of them found it's mark and buried itself into the animal's back.

With a heart-piercing roar, it struggled a few more feet before another arrow struck it's rear leg. It clenched it's eyes shut and continued limping, desperate to get to it's beloved owner.

Finally, the third arrow pierced it's heart... No matter how strong a living creature was, it cannot withstand such wounds and the jaguar fell into the sand, unmoving. The murderers, with their job accomplished, praised each other. They patted a boy on his shoulder but he did nothing to acknowledge it. He stood his ground and watched the dead animal while his comrades left.

As the jaguar lay there, a girl bolted towards it, screaming something which could not be made out clearly. She was choking on her tears as she sunk down beside the animal, ignoring the blood stained soil.

She clutched the jaguar's soft fur, yearning for it's nose to nuzzle her and the angry growl when it was angry. It felt like a part of her has been torn apart. It felt worse than being stabbed by a knife. Whatever chance she might have to save this animal had gone...

From the hill, the boy watched with unwavering eyes. "You lied to us," His voice was a blade of ice. "Now you'll pay."

Kalos bought his bow up and aimed it for the next killing blow.

* * *

Gasping, Keralyn shot out of bed. Her forehead was beaded with sweat and her heart hammered like a drum.

"I-It was a dream," She said. "A dream...Only."

The room was still dark with no light except for the dim flicker of a candle which lay on a table. With a final quiver, the fire diminished and left Keralyn staring into blackness.

She bought her knees up to her chin, burying her face into the warmth of the blankets. She soon realized her shoulders were shaking and she could hear the uncontrollable sobs muffled by the blankets.

Throughout the years she spent away from her birth parents, her feelings were never like what she felt now. She thought that she was hardcore and emotionless due to spending a lifetime enduring the beatings of her master in the Traveler's Inn and stealing from innocent adults and children from the streets so what had caused this sudden overwhelming feeling of sadness?

The answer was all too evident. _The death of Serea…_

Furiously, she wiped away the tears and slipped into her boots. After adjusting the darkness, she strode over to the wardrobe where she rummaged for the some new clothing.

She slipped on a simple blue shirt with a leather jacket along with black pants and walked outside, closing the door gently behind her with a soft click. With every room she passed, she feared that a conqueror might storm out and discover her. This was, after all, a hidden inn where conquerors hold their meetings.

After a long night in roaming around Eura, Kalos had eventually bought Keralyn into this Inn. Much to Kerlayn's disliking (because it reminded her of where she worked), she had to spend the night here.

The corridor was dimly lit and every time the floorboards creaked, Keralyn winced and froze on the spot before setting down her foot again.

She estimated about fifteen rooms before reaching a turn in the corridor. Then, she froze.

"…think the situation here is a little too bizarre for your liking?"

It was a man's voice not too far away from the place where Keralyn stood.

Someone else scoffed. "Well I could hardly blame you for calling it 'bizarre'. Of course, I have my doubts about the girl but there isn't anything dangerous about turning her into a conqueror before interrogating her."

Keralyn's breath caught in her throat. Who were these people? More importantly, who were they talking about?

"Don't be fooled, Kalos." The man growled. "She might be more capable than you imagine. Who knows what she has in mind?" Then, he lowered his voice but not low enough that Keralyn can't hear. "You say that she never had her ceremony yet, right? If she is older than eleven and never drank the nectar, don't you think it's weird that she is still as healthy as a fiddle? If she works for the Greencloaks -"

"_If_ she works for the Greencloaks," Kalos interrupted, "They would've found her and jailed her…if not killed her. Didn't I mention that she stole from them _and _lead them to me? Perhaps it was unintentional but it still proves the fact that she isn't with the Greencloaks…."

There was a pause.

The elder man heaved a sigh. "We'll discuss this further when you lead her to our stronghold. But in the meantime…"

There was a clatter of boots on wood and for a few moments, Keralyn wondered what they were doing.

It was Kalos who broke the silence. "Very well…commander."

"Don't stray from the plan or we'll have you exterminated, got that boy?"

Kalos chuckled softly, "Oh, that's nice. Maybe I prefer my head where it is?"

The footsteps of the man faded away, leaving Kalos standing alone.

Nothing seemed to stir as Keralyn held her breath, refusing to move as she might risk herself being discovered. Her hand shivered not from coldness, but from something she hadn't felt for years. Was it anxiousness?

Gulping, she took a step backwards. Then, her instincts told her someone was standing behind her. She bought her elbow forward to strike the person but it was too late.

Before it made contact with the person, Keralyn's felt her elbow get pushed back and a hand came over her mouth as she felt herself yanked backwards. She gave an imperceptible shriek as her back was pressed against a warm body and a breath tickled her cheeks.

"Don't move," It was a female's voice. "Kalos can be extremely vigilant."

Keralyn did as she was told and as the time trickled by slowly, Keralyn heard the clatter of leaving footsteps.

As soon as Kalos left, she whirled around. "Who are -"

"Not now!"

In the darkness, Keralyn felt her strong fingers curl around her wrists and pull her into another room. The door gently closed with a click.

* * *

**Sorry about the shortness of this chapter... I'll make sure to lengthen the future chapters.**

**For everyone who gave their review, thanks a million! It really made me happy! ^_^**

***Gets hit by a book on the head***

**Yup, that's my cue. Haha, gotta finish school work now... YAY! T_T**


End file.
